Ruang Waktu
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Sasuke melakukan penelitian untuk membuat sebuah mesin waktu, untuk menjelajahi masa lalu dan masa depan./ Sakura berkat penemuan Sasuke, dia berhsil mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam, dan berkat Sasuke juga lah dia berhasil selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan./ yap For SSFD, RnR, Minna-san?


**Ruang Waktu**

Naruto punya Kishimoto selalu

Author: Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

**Khusus untuk SSFD ya ...**

**Cerita lain dari versi yang berbeda fic Mio yang Killing Time.**

.

.

Dia terus mengamatiku, berharap agar aku bisa menemaninya duduk di sofa yang empuk itu. Tapi aku tetap tak memperdulikannya, aku terus berkutat dengan benda-benda rakitanku.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah memang sedang libur akhir semester, dan memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kalau saat-saat seperti ini aku akan mencurahkan seluruh waktu luangku untuk berkutat dengan lemari besi yang dilapisi alumunium ini. Di ruangan inilah kuhabiskan semua waktuku bersama benda-benda hasil karyaku.

Laboratorium mini ini, adalah sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah, yang terpisah dari rumah utamaku. Aku sengaja meminta orang tuaku untuk membuatkan ruangan ini khusus untukku.

Disinilah aku menggantungkan seluruh cita-cita dan impianku. Cita-cita yang aneh untuk pemuda seukuranku dan juga untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untuk keluargaku. Aku memang sudah mendapatkan ilmu secara turun-menurun dari almarhum kakek buyutku. Tak hanya itu, beliau juga menurunkan cita-citanya kepadaku.

Semula ruangan ini menyatu dengan kamarku, namun orang tuaku merasa terganggu dengan aktifitasku yang cenderung kulakukan pada malam hari dan kadang aku sampai mengabaikan tugas-tugas sekolah. Hingga mereka menghalangiku untuk bergelut dalam ruangan ini. Cita-citaku banyak, tapi yang menjadi tujuan utamaku adalah mengubah dunia dan memperbaiki dunia dengan alat-alat ciptaanku.

"Sasuke, kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar saja!" Sakura terus mengeluh kesal padaku. Kulirik dia sejenak, lalu aku kembali memperhatikan pekerjaanku lagi.

Gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa itu adalah sahabatku, aku mengenalnya saat dia pindah kesamping rumahku setahun yang lalu. Meski kami baru kenal sebentar, tapi kami sudah sangat dekat seakan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Dia, adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah, kami juga satu sekolah walau berbeda kelas. Dia memiliki rambut pink yang cerah indah, bola mata yang bersinar bagaikan batu emerald, kulit yang halus bagaikan susu dan juga tubuhnya yang ramping. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik dan juga cantik.

Kadang aku suka merasa minder jika harus berjalan berbarengan dengannya. Siapalah aku ini? Pemuda kurus, tinggi, ceking, dan juga berkacama tebal. Tidakkah dia malu bersahabat denganku? Aku adalah sosok lelaki penakut sedangkan dia adalah sosok wanita yang tegar. Disaat usianya masih belia dia sudah harus menerima untuk kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang ini dia hanya tinggal bersama bibinya.

"Sasuke ... kau masih menganggap aku ada nggak, sih?" dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Iya, Saku. Aku dengar," jawabku dan memintanya untuk tak mendekatiku, dan dia pun menurut kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Kau memangnya mau cerita apa, sih? Pasti tentang cowok, kan?"

"Gaara," sahutnya disertai anggukan kecil darinya.

Aku tahu itu, Gaara adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Pria itu adalah seorang lelaki yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Dia adalah murid kelas tiga, pindahan dari Suna. Memang Sakura terasa lebih cocok jika bersanding dengan pria dari Suna itu. Dari pada denganku. Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka sepertinya sedang tidak baik.

"Memang kenapa lagi si Gaara itu, hn?" sahutku.

"Dia mau kuliah di Suna. Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, Sasuke ..." rengeknya padaku.

Dan aku sendiripun terus memfokuskan pikiranku pada alat-alat yang sedang kurakit ini. Sepertinya kelama-lamaan dia jadi kesal juga, karena aku tak mau menanggapinya dengan serius. Dengan jalan yang dihentakkan dia mendekatiku.

"Bisa nggak sih, kau dengarkan aku dulu! Kau lebih memilih benda-benda anehmu itu ya? Dibandingkan dengan aku, sahabatmu? Hah?"

"Kau marah?" ujarku merasa bersalah, dan langsung memperhatikannya meninggalkan pekerjaanku sejenak.

"Sudahlah jangan pedulikan aku. Fokuskan saja pikiranmu pada cita-citamu itu!" dia langsung memalinkan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cita-citaku?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, dengan cita-citamu. Semua orang berhak mempunyai cita-cita termasuk aku."

"Memang cita-citamu apa?" sengaja kualihkan pembicaraan, aku merasa muak jika dia terus-menerus membicarakan si Gaara itu. Sakit rasanya hatiku ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayahku dan juga Ibuku. Aku ingin melihat mereka lagi, aku kangen sama mereka."

Bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi adalah impiannya sejak dulu, sejak pertama aku mengenalnya. Aku selalu menanyakan cita-citanya itu setiap waktu, walau sudah mengetahuinya aku berpura-pura untuk belum mengetahuinya. Dan dia sendiri pun tak pernah bosan untuk menceritakan kembali cita-citanya itu padaku, dia selalu besemangat jika aku bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura memang sejak umur tujuh tahun dia sudah ditinggal mati oleh ke dua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan berkendara. Mobil orang tuanya masuk jurang, karena remnya blong.

Foto-foto orang tuanya selalu dia pajang didalam kamarnya. Dia selalu berbicara pada foto itu seolah mereka masih hidup, dia akan menangis jika mengingat kecelakaan hari itu. Dia akan menangis sampai histeris, dan hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya terlelap setelah dia menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya pada orang tuanya.

Dan berkat cita-cita Sakura itulah, aku terdorong untuk membuat sebuah alat canggih yang saat ini sedang kurancang. Ya, alat itu adalah sebuah mesin penembus waktu. Aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Pasti dia akan sangat bahagia bila harapannya bisa terwujud.

Tiba-tiba saja nada suara dering _hanphone_ membuyarkan lamunanku, suara yang berasal dari _handphone_-nya Sakura. Mengetahui handphonenya berbunyi, Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Say ada apa?" sapanya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

Say! Pastilah yang menelponnya adalah si Gaara. Say, adalah panggilan sayang Sakura untuk si pemuda rambut merah itu. Ah ... selalu saja seperti ini, hatiku selalu saja terasa ditikam sebilah pisau tajam. Setiap Sakura menyebut nama pria itu dihadapanku. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini. Ini sudah yang sekian kalinya. Dan aku tetap tak mampu untuk mengatasinya.

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan panggilannya, dia segera berlalu meninggalkanku tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kumaklumi saja, mungkin dia lupa tentang keberadaanku di sini, jadi dia pergi begitu saja. Maklum dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, bersikap seenak hatinya.

Dan aku pun sendiripun tak memperdulikannya, aku langsung kembali berkonnsentrasi mengerjakan penemuanku itu lagi. Selang dua jam berlalu akhirnya alat yang aku rangkai dan ciptakan ini selama setahun ini akhirnya selesai, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya!

Kurasa semuanya sudah sempurna. Dan sudah waktunya mesin penembus waktu ini kuuji coba. Sekian lama aku mengotak-atiknya akhirnya kini aku berhasil. Aku senang sekali!

Saat aku ingin menghubungi Sakura tentang penemuanku ini selesai, handphone-ku bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk, yang ternyata dari Sakura. Benar dugaanku, dia memang lupa untuk berpamitan padaku, dan baru mengingatnya juga. Ampun deh!

Niat ingin menelepon untuk mengabari hal ini, tapi kuurungkan karena mengingat sekarang Sakura sedang bersama si Gaara itu. Haruskan aku mencoba alat ini tanpa Sakura sekarang? Dan tanpa kupikir panjang lagi, aku segera masuk kesebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti lemari besi, benda ini kusebut dengan mesin waktu.

Segera kuubah waktu yang ingin kutuju pada sebuah layar monitor di dalam mesin waktu ini. Aku menuju ke dua belas tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu muncul sebuah sinar terang yang menyulaukan dari layar monitor. Sinar itu membentuk sebuah warna-warna pelangi, dan begitu terlihat sangat indah. Menandakan mesin waktu ini sedang bekerja. Sesaat kupejamkan mataku, berharap mesin ini tidak gagal dan tak membahayakan nyawaku.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di sebuah gedung besar, seperti gedung pengadilan yang ada di kota. Sepertinya di dalam gedung itu sedang berlangsung sebuah persidangan yang sangat sengit. Aku segera berjalan menghampiri sumber suara itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, aku melihat seorang hakim gemuk sudah memukulkan palunya sebanyak tiga kali. Pertanda bahwa keputusannya sudah tak dapat digangu gugat lagi. Sial, aku terlambat datang. Aku sama sekali tak tahu isi dari persidangan itu. Kucoba bertanya pada seseorang yang berada didekatku, namun entah kenapa orang itu tak mendengarku. Dan aku pun mencoba kembali pada yang lainnya yang berpapasan denganku. Dan tetap mereka tak mendengarku.

Akhh ... sepertinya ada kekurangan pada mesin waktuku ini, lihat saja mereka masa tak dapat mendengarku, dan sepertinya mereka juga tak dapat melihatku. Aku harus segera memperbaikinya lagi.

Di luar gedung pengadilan, para wartawan sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Para wartawan itu langsu mengerubuti seorang polisi yang sepertinya mempunyai pangkat yang tinggi itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat polisi itu, tapi di mana ya? Aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, tapi gagal. Saat aku mendengar salah seorang wartawan yang menyebutkan nama polisi itu aku langsung mengingat pria itu. Ya! Polisi itu adalah ayahnya Sakura. Yang bernama Haruno Subuki.

Seandainya sekarang Sakura berada di sini, pasti dia sudah berlari menghambur memeluk ayahnya itu. Pasti dia akan sangat senang sekali jika mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

Saat itu ayahnya Sakura sedang menangani kasus korupsi seorang pengusaha ternama yang berasal dari Suna, yang kalau tidak salah dengar tadi nama si pengusaha itu adalah Sabaku Seto. Ayahnya Sakura yang Sasuke ketahui adalah seorang kepala kepolisisan, di Suna. Maka sebagai penegak hukum ayahnya Sakura harus menahan orang itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada dalam mesin waktuku lagi, dan monitor tadi kembali bersinar dan berwarna-warnit bagaikan pelangi lagi. Dan aku kembali terdampar disebuah tempat yang tak kuketahui.

Aku melihat seroang pemuda sedang mengotak atik mesin mobil, yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tak lama kemudian pemuda itu menutup kembali kap mobil dan segera pergi berlalu dengan sangat berhati-hati dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Sunggu mencurigakan orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian ayah dan ibunya Sakura berjalan mendekati dan memasuki mobil, yang tadi di otak-atik mesinnya oleh pemuda mencurigakan. Aku terlambat menyadarinya bahwa saat ini, orang tuanya Sakura sedang dalam bahaya besar. Ya kecelakaan yang menimpa ke dua orang tua Sakura akan terjadi sekarang, tapi terlambat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku kembali berada di dalam mesin waktuku. Dan kembali terdampar kembali di sebuah jalan yang berkelok cukup tajam, dan disetiap sisi jalan terdapat jurang yang cukup dalam. Di sana, dibawah jurang. Aku melihat mobil yang tadi ditumpangi orang tuanya Sakura. Keadaan mobil itu cukup parah. Orang-orang sekitar segera berkumpul, membantu untuk mengangkat dan mengetahui keadaan si penumpang. Tapi sayang ke dua penumpang itu sudah tewas saat diperiksa. Dan diujung jalan sana, aku melihat orang yang mencurigakan tadi sedang menyeringai. Di atas motor yang dikendarainya.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat motor itu. Tapi di mana ya? Aku berusaha mengingat plat motor di pembunuh orang tua Sakura. Tapi sebelum aku mengingatnya, aku kembali diseret ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sumpek, pengap, dan juga gelap.

Di tengah ruangan gelap ini, ada dua orang lelaki, yang satu sudah dewasa berambut hitam dan yang satunya masih kecil umurnya berkisar lima tahun, rambutnya berwarna merah. Aku mengenal orang yang berambut hitam itu, sebagai si pembunuh oran tua Sakura tadi.

Lelaki dewasa sedang membaca sebuah koran, lalu dia menyeringai seram yang membuatku merinding. "Lihat lah, adikku. Akhirnya mereka merasakan akibatnya. Haha ..." ucap si pria dewasa sedangkan di pria kecil dia hanya berdiri mematung memandangi pria dewasa itu.

"Adikku, sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal dirimu yang membalaskan dendam keluarga kita kepada keluarga si berengsek polisi itu. Gara-gara dia Ayah jadi dipenjara, padahal Ayah kita tak salah, Ayah kita hanya ingin mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Kakak kita Adikku. Mereka jahat! Kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ini adikku! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, kau harus bertahan. Mengerti!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada adiknya, si pria berambut hitam itu berdiri di atas kursi yang didudukinya, lalu dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tali yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan untuk gantung diri. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki berambut hitam sudah meninggal dihadapan adiknya, yang hanya bisa diam, melihat kakaknya tergantung.

.

.

Lama menunggu, waktu mempercepat tapi aku tetap berada di dalam ruangan ini. Saat aku melihat tanggal yang tertera di dinding ruangan ini, sekarang sedang tanggal 25 Desember 2001. Berarti hari ini belum lama baru saja terjadi. Di sana anak laki-laki yang kecil dulu sudah berubag menjadi seorang pemuda berambut merah. Tunggu berambut merah? Dan motor yang duluar sana? Ya aku ingat ... dia adalah Gaara.

Gaara adalah si adik pembunuh orang tua Sakura. Dan Gaara sedang mengincar Sakura untuk dibunuh. Gawat! Sakura sedang dalam bahaya.

Aku kembali kemesin waktuku, lalu tanggal pada monitor menunjukkan ke masa depan. Ke tanggal yang sesungguhnya aku berada, yaitu tanggal 20 Febuari 2013. Hanya jam pada monitor menunjukkan waktu yang berbeda, yaitu ke jam 10 malam waktu setempat. Aku terdampar di sebuah kamar kost yang tak asing bagiku. Ini adalah kamar kost Gaara.

Aku segera memasuki kamar, dan melihat Sakura yang sudah terbujur kaku, dengan darah bersimbah di perutnya, juga leher yang seperti di gorok. Kupeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Aku terlambat datang, aku terlambat menyelamatkannya.

Tunggu, tidak! Aku tidak terlambat, ini masa depan. Ini semua belum terjadi, aku segera masuk ke dalam mesin waktuku lagi. Aku mengatur waktu ke seperti semula saat aku berangkat menjelajahi waktu. Dengan tidak sabaran aku memencet semua tombol membuat mesin waktu terguncang cukup keras. Tubuhku terasa diputar-putar, membuatku pusing.

Setelah penderitaan itu berakhir, aku sudah kembali kemasaku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera pergi ke kostan Gaara dengan motor bututku, tapi sebelumnya aku ke kantor polisi terlebih dahulu untuk melaporkan masalah ini. Sekaligus meminta bantuan untuk menangkap Gaara.

.

.

Setibanya dikostan Gaara, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak meminta tolong, kuyakin itu pasti suara Sakura. Beruntung, aku datang bersama polisi. Jadi aku dibantu untuk mendobrak pintu itu sampai roboh, terlihat Gaara yang sedang memegang pisau yang diarahkan ke Sakura. Dan polisi segera meringkuknya.

Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat datang. Kuhampiri Sakura yang tengah ketakutan. Dia segera memelukku sambil terisak.

"Kau sudah aman bersamaku, Sakura," hiburku.

"Sasuke, ternyata Kakaknya lah yang telah membunuh ke dua orang tuaku."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" dia tampak heran sambil masih terus menangis.

"Mesin penembus waktu itu sudah aku selesaikan, dan aku mencobanya. Aku mencoba kembali ke masa dimana kita masih kecil."

"Kau bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuaku? Dan juga ... dan juga alat itu yang membuatmu mengetahui aku akan dibunuh?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Dia tampak begitu senang dan wajahnya terlihat langsung ceria. Pasti dia sedang membayangkan bisa kembali bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuanya sekarang. "Tapi maaf, Sakura. Sekarang alat itu sudah rusak. Aku gagal mempertemukanmu dengan ke dua orang tuamu. Maaf ya," jawabku tak bersemangat.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang harapanku bukan lagi untuk bertemu orang tuaku. Harapanku sekarang adalah aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu selamanya Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali kepadaku. Dan itu membuatku seraya melayang.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya nanti. Aku janji!

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Yap, tinggalkan kesan, pesan, saran, semua uneknya di kotak review. Yo readrs ..**

**Dan jangan lupa di baca juga ya Killing Timenya. Hehe,,,**


End file.
